A New Stranger Part 1 of 3
by Arctic17
Summary: We all know at the end of the Soul of Evil, the Skeleton King was revived and is attacking Shuggazoom but what happens when ten months later a spaceship come down revealing a new character into the fight. Will this added member help them win?
1. Sprx Shot A Spaceship

**Palm: So here is my first story. Hope you like it. Hey, can someone get me a smoothie?**

**Sprx: He doesn't own us, the SRMTHFG, so he can't really boss us around.**

**Palm: Did you just say something?**

**Sprx: (acting innocently, while giving him a smoothie) Uh, no.**

**Palm: Okay, I'll be making some changes in the story.**

**Sprx: What changes?**

**Palm: You'll see.**

**Chiro: Just start the story already!**

**Palm: Okay, okay...**

Chapter 1: Sprx Shot A Spaceship

It was another chaotic day in Shuggazoom City, where all hell broke loose between good and evil. Just right after the Skeleton King's revival, Chiro and his allies began a full force war, and they were winning a lot. The biggest problem now is that the Formless are upgraded. And so we now go to Chiro and Antauri as they as surrounded by the Formless army.

"Claw Disrupter!" screamed Antauri as a few Formless went down. He was so distracted that he didn't notice that another Formless was about to kill him until...

"Monkey Fu!" crackled a voice as Antauri turned around to see a dying Formless and stepped on him like dirt to end him. Both shared a thumbs-up.

Meanwhile up in space, was something that looked like a fusion between a hot rod and a jet plane. In it was Oliver, a 13-year-old boy who is currently looking at a map. He used to be an adult on Earth, but for some reason, he was turned younger on a new planet that he and his brother discovered. Right now, his 10-year-old brother is on a separate journey, but they will both meet at a different galaxy. His job was to find weapons and armies.

We now go to Sprx, Nova, Gibson, and Otto as they are stuck between a rock and a hard place (Literally!).

"Aw. There's a rock blocking our path. How are we going to escape?" screeched Otto.

"I guess that we are going down fighting," replied Nova.

"Let's combine our attacks!" Sprx suddenly said. Everyone started staring at him. "What? I got it from a comic book."

"I think that might work," Gibson stated. Every agreed.

"Vertical Razor Chariot!" shouted Otto as he started charging for a very strong attack.

"Spin Shocker!" shouted Gibson as he shot Otto with it. (Otto was wearing electric proof armor, so the electricity was surrounding him like an aura.

"Knuckle Duster!" screamed Nova as she punched Otto which caused him to go super fast.

"And last, but not least," said Sprx as he was showing off, "Magna Ball Blazer!"

"Uh, Sprx?" said Nova.

"Yeah?"

"You missed!"

And it did as they watched it soar up into the sky until it disappeared... ...right into Oliver's spaceship!

"What the...," started Oliver as a red orb swirled and disabled his ship. Then along with a few meteors the space-jet started plummeting down towards land.

Nova, who noticed all that was happening in the air above, complained as she broke a hole in the rock, "Sprx, you just shot a spaceship!"

"Well, it wasn't my fault," Sprx stated (It was his fault.) as they were running again.

**Sprx: (Completed surprised) What... You made me look like a total loser!**

**Nova: Duh, you are one.**

**Palm: I told you I made some changes.**

**Sprx: I am going to kill you.**

**Palm: Nova told me to do it.**

**Nova: I'm with Sprx now.**

**Palm: Oh no you don't. (Arms turn into Charged Energy Blades)**

**Sprx: (really nervous) What... How did you do that?**

**Palm: I'm the author. We authors got powers, too. As in the power of literacy.**

**Nova: (really nervous) Okay, now I'm scared.**

**Palm: Boo.**

**Sprx and Nova: AHHH! (jumps up and starts running)**

**Chiro: Where are they off to?**

**Palm: Probably to a nearby closet hugging each other until I go away.**

**Sprx and Nova: (in a nearby closet hugging each other) Please go away. **


	2. Armageddon

**Palm: So... Can you guys find Sprx or Nova?**

**Antauri: No, Palm, looks like they're really scared. **

**Palm: Hmm... I got a plan.**

**Otto: What is it?**

**Palm: Just wait and see.**

**(5 minutes later)**

**Palm: (In a fake, but believable tone) Oh, no. If we can't find Sprx and Nova, we won't be able to start the next chapter. **

**Otto: (Also in a fake, but believable tone) Oh, no. He's right.**

**Sprx and Nova: (running towards them while holding hands) Nooo! Start the chapter! We're here, now! **

**Otto: (pointing at them, while laughing) Wow! I'd never thought I see the day where you two would hold hands!**

**Sprx and Nova: What...**

**Nova: Ew! Let go! (toss Sprx)**

**Sprx: (crashes on the main computer and gets fried) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Nova: Oops. Sorry. Heh, heh.**

**Palm: Ooh. That has got to hurt... Anyway, while we take Sprx to the med bay, we'll start the chapter. **

Chapter 2: Armageddon

(Otto's POV)

As I was running, I felt the necessary urge to look up. So I did and I ended up running in circles screaming and chanting, "We're doomed!"

"What are you talking about?" inquired Gibson.

"Look up," I said. They did and then joined me as I was screaming around in circles.

(Oliver's POV)

My jet finally started working again and then I saw it. The "it" being two young warriors surrounded by a bunch of... skeletons? I also noticed that there were four other on the edge of a hill screaming around in circles. So I did what a regular hero would do. Which was to help out, but first I needed to know what was going so I asked my computer.

"The people that are surrounded are Chiro, a 16 year-old human and Antauri, a bio-mechanical monkey. The one surrounding them are Formless, evil minions of the Skeleton King. The ones screaming are Sprx, the best pilot of the monkeys, Nova, the best fighter of the monkeys, Gibson, the main scientist, and Otto, the mechanic," stated my computer. So then I did what the ultimate hero should do. Which was to kill all the Formless. Usually, I would use my laser gun to deal with them, but I decided to go with my gatling lasers.

(Nova's POV)

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that the weird jet was preparing to do something so I just stopped and watched. Otto, Sprx, and Gibson noticed that I stopped so they stopped as well.

(No POV)

"So what is that ship doing?"inquired Otto.

"I don't-" started Sprx. He never got to finish as Oliver started firing.

"Chik,chik,chik," went the gun as it started clearing the field.

"What is that?" said Otto.

"It appears to be a type of photon cannon," said Gibson. Later, was used to be a field of battle turned into a field of rocks as Chiro and Antauri went to their teammates' position.

"Wow, he's a good pilot," said Sprx.

"He must be a better pilot then you, Sprx," noted Otto. Sprx gave a glare as the others had a laugh. As soon as the ship landed, the monkeys ran to it as fast as their legs can carry them. As soon as the door opened, Chiro was about to ask the question. When the young boy inside said...

"Hey, I am Oliver, 1 of the two #1 single ranked heros of my time," Then he fainted.

(Oliver's POV)

As I landed, I saw that the monkeys were running toward my landing area, probably going to ask a question. I knew what it was, so when they saw me come out. I said...

"Hey, I am Oliver, 1 of the two #1 single ranked heros of my time," Then I noticed the air difference in this region and I knew something was wrong. My vision was fuzzy, and before I knew it... I blacked out.

**Palm: Anyways, we got Sprx repaired, and thank you pikurosonai00 for that great comment.**

**Sprx: You had to make me look bad didn't you.**

**Gibson: Yes, yes he did.**

**Sprx: Oh you're in for it now Gibson!**

**Gibson: Is that a challenge?**

**Sprx: Yes it is. (Magnets are now activated)**

**Gibson: Bring it on. (Drills are now activated, and started fighting)**

**Nova: Boys... (walks away)**

**Palm: Ugh... I guess I have stop this.**


	3. Otto The Alchemist

**Palm: (looking exhausted) Hey... guys**

**Chiro: Are you okay? **

**Palm: Just fine, school going to be a problem though**

**Otto: So how long will it take for you to make a chapter**

**Palm: At least 2 days. Anyways, let's see my latest chapter (take out a TV remote and presses the power button)**

Chapter 3: Otto The Alchemist

"Ugh...," groaned Oliver as he woke up and saw that he could breathe in this planet without fainting until he noticed that he was connected to a oxygen tank, so he took it off and applied his own invention called the Oxy-balancer- it balances air levels -and strapped it on his arm. He heard noises in the next room so he opened the door and said:

"Hey, where am I?"

"AHH!" said the surprised team. They were consulting about what to do about this young boy.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you'd be surprised to see me awake."

"Oh, that's okay, we were just talking about you," said Chiro, "anyways, how would you like to spend a day with all of us, you could know more about us in this way."

"Actually, I was thinking of spending a day with one of you at a time, so I was choosing between Gibson and Otto and I chose Otto."

"Hooray!" said Otto.

"What, how do you know us already?" said Antauri.

"My jet identified you."

"I wouldn't be surprised if his jet had a super computer..." started Gibson. Sprx glared.

(1 hour later)

"So, you built this with your own mind?" said Otto.

"Yes, yes I did." replied Oliver as they were walking through a super robot sized cave. "Hey, Otto, do you know the real reason why I like to spend time with people separately?"

"No. Why?"

"So I can teach them powers similar to what they like. So, what do you like?"

"Engineering," said Otto.

"That was obvious, so I'll teach you telekinesis, basic alchemy, and a ninja art."

"Cool!"

**Otto: I'm gonna learn ninja stuff? Oh yeah!**

**Palm: I told you that you would like it. So, will Otto learn to use his new powers or will he be destroyed by his own anxiety to learn them. Find all this and much more in ****Chapter 4: Otto Shows Off His Awesome Powers****.**

**Another Disclaimer: Again I don't own SRMTHFG, I own Oliver and the plot only.**


	4. Otto Shows Off His New Moves

**Palm: Okay, let me see here through my new comments. (looking at a list of comments) Hey... Thanks, Phoenix-LOL and pikurosonai00 and I'll take that fighting between Sprx and Gibson into consideration. And thanks to my newest reviewer, Aprotny.**

**Oliver: Thanks everbody. **

**Palm: Hey... How did you get here?**

**Otto: I invited him.**

**Palm: Okay... The chapter begins in: 3. 2. 1.**

Chapter 4: Otto Shows Off His New Moves

"Again," said Oliver as the sound of metal turning into weapons built by Otto. Except Otto wasn't touching it. In fact, if you were watching this then you would've seen that their was a bag of sand next to Otto.

"Okay, will the team really like this?" said Otto

"Well then let's see." .

(5 minutes later)

"Hey, guys!"

"What do you want, Otto?" said Antauri.

"Get to the training room, I want to show you something."

"What are we waiting for then, let's go!" said Chiro.

(5 seconds later)

"Hey, Oliver, where's Otto?" said Antauri.

"Over there," sid Oliver. Instead of Otto where they were looking, there was another monkey that looked like Otto, but much taller, and it's legs were robotic.

"That's Otto?" said Nova as she pointed at the monkey who looked like Otto.

"That's me," said the guy who looks like Otto.

"What did you do?" said Gibson

"Minor upgrades. Want to see what it can do?" asked Otto as he pressed a button which turned him to normal.

"Yes, please do," said Antauri.

"Okay. Power Mode Activate!" said Otto as he activated the button again which turned him into the taller version of him. "Crosswave Saws GO!"

"Those look like his regular saws except there are 4 in each hand," said Chiro.

"Criss Cross Doom Thrower!" said Otto as he used his feet to levitate and his saw changed into the correct position. When the 4 pairs of 2 saws connected four rays appeared in the north, south, east, and west. "Vertical Razor Chariots!" As he said every move he could watch the amazement in their eyes as he thought they may be thinking: _Wow... He's awesome._ (Author's Note: All thought are in italics.) But they were actually thinking: _I going to an upgrade too._

The day was over as the team was getting to sleep and Oliver decided to sleep in the main hall. As he was floating-due to his levitation abilities-he was thinking about who to spend it with tommorow and he chose...

Otto: What! I wanted to know who was chosen next!

Palm: That was for the suspence for our wonderful viewers. And now for the competiton.

Otto: We have a competition?

Palm: Yeah, go to my profile. Then get ready for the newest story The New Stranger Part 2 of 8.


	5. Do This Please!

Do this if you want to see another story (please?):

Competition: Only if you read my story THE NEW STRANGER PART 1 OF 8 (must be in your review about this story)

2 things to win

1st part:you need to tell why you can be my new CO-HOST (They do disclaimers and start the chapters)

2nd part:you need to make a girlfriend for Oliver

Must be in this format and MUST Contain this (everything else is you choose or make it up yourselves)

Name: (Choose your own)

Age: (MUST be 11)

Gender: (MUST be Female)

Weapons/Abilities: (choose from these weapons ONLY : Scythe, spear, sword, trident. You MUST

write a sentence or more about how she use it) (MUST have Ice related abilities, Fire related abilities,

and Air related abilities)

Likes: (Your choice but MUST include Oliver)

Dislikes: (Your choice but MUST include people that hurt Oliver)

Weakness: (MUST have None)

Family: (MUST have none)

Description: (Name) is an 11-year-old American who is a blonde. She like(s) (your choice).

Thank you (if you do this then you will get a hand)! ^_^ | | | |

\_/


End file.
